


lonley

by lotpot1999



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotpot1999/pseuds/lotpot1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya won't talk to Sansa, and Sansa knows something s wrong...is sandor who Sansa thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonley

Sansa looked at her sister she looked different to how she looked at winterfel. It wasn't that her hair was shorter or that she was older. It was her eyes they weren't the same cheerful grey eyes they were now sad and lonely.  
They had been riding for 5 days now and arya still hadn't said much. Arya had a bruise on her face. She wondered where it came from. Sandor rode on the same horse as Sansa arya trailed behind them.

"come on ,off your horse's " sandor exclaimed  
"what is it" Sansa asked  
"look over there"sandor pointed towards a run down cottage by the river. Sansa got of her horse and followed sandor inside arya came inside after and closed the broken wooden door. Arya Sat in the corner of the room far away fron her and sandor. Sansa knew she was angry at her for being friends with sandor, bit she trusted him with all her heart.  
Later that night sandor lit a fire for it was getting cold and dark. Arya still Sat in the corner of the room, she looked pale and cold.Sansa walled over the rotern floor boards towards her sister. Arya looked up at her.  
"what do you want" arya exclaimed  
"just to talk" arya just carried on staring at her. "why do you hate sandor so much he's trying to help us why do you hate him."  
"he killed michah. He rode him down and cut him in two. You were there and you ask me why I hate him."  
Sansa paused knowing she was kind of right. "arya he had to kill your friend he was made to by joffery. It's not your job to judge him."  
"you just don't get it do you. While you've been hidden away up at the red keep I've had to survive by myself."  
Sansa watched her as their eyes meet for the first time in a long time."he's not who you think he is." arya turned away."  
"arya are you ok come sit by the fire and eat something you don't look too well."  
She didn't answer Sansa walled back over to sandor and the fire she Sat down tierd. And fell asleep.

It wasent long before Sansa woke. Sansa woke to arya with a knife to her throat she was about to yell for sandor to help but she realised the man wielding the knife wad sandor. Sansa didn't move just lay there watching and listening .  
"look wolf botch I'm not doing any of this for you in my opinion I would kill you now but I won't because I don't want to hurt your sister but I will find away for you to die."  
He raised his had and hit her sister hard. Once in the face once in the chest. Arya fell to the ground coughing.Sansa qusickly closed her eyes and walked her way. That night Sansa couldn't sleep listening to her sister wheezing and coughing.

Sansa got up when she heard sandor wake. The fire was still slightly warm .She walked over to her sister.  
She looked down at her. She was still wheezing."arya, were leaving in a few hours."  
Arya looked up at her she was sick and pale. Sansa turned around and went over to sandor.  
"we can't leave, aryas sick."  
"so what we can't stay either people what us dead I'm not dieing because of her being sick."  
"please sandor she's my sister"  
"ok but if anything happens it's on your hands."  
"nothing will happen I swear it by the old gods and the new."

1 week went by so quickly. Sansa had been looking after arya best she could arya had a high temperature and a feaver yet she was getting better. Sandor said he would look after her that night at first she said no but then she just fell asleep she hadn't sleeped in 2 days. When she woke up she felt hot she thought she had caught arya's feaver but the she felt sandor shakeing her and heard a cracking sound . She opend her eyes to see fire raging around her  
"little bird we have to go now."  
Sandor picked her up and carried her out the burning house she took a moment to consider what had just happens she looked around confused and sacred...  
"where's my sister..." sandor just looked at her." where's arya"  
Sansa looked at the house.  
"ARYA...ARYA WHERE ARE YOU."  
"SANSA HELP, SANSA HELP ME."  
Sansa looked at the burning house the way out way blocked by burning debrie, that do was the oly exit all the Windows were to small to fit through  
"SANSA HELP I CANT GET OUT IM GONNA BURN..."  
Sansa felt a tear fall down the side of her face knowing there was nothing she could do she tuned around at look at sandor in his had was aryas sword.  
"you had time to save the sword but not my sister..."  
"little bird please"  
"what's your problem with her she's just a sacred little girl please sandor help me save her..."  
Sandor looked at her considering her proposal.  
"ok...help me move the the stuff in the way of the door."  
Sansa ran over to the door and so did sandor the both lifted the baracaed in the way .  
Iinside the house was burning and covered in smoke she spotted aarya huddled in the corner she was unconscious.. Sandor picked her up and swang her over his shoulder the got out side the house coughing from the smoke Sansa ran over and dropped by aryas body for a second she thought she wasn't breatiby but then she saw she was she look at her sister some of her skin was burnt not badly through. As she looked at her sister she knew they needed each other more than ever.


End file.
